


Imagine That

by Ginger_Ninja_405



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien: Covenant, Prometheus - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Imagines, Jealousy, Mysterious vibrating space suits, One Shot Collection, Sexual elements, Tags will be updated as needed, from my tumblr account, will be updated as i create them - i write them when they pop into my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ninja_405/pseuds/Ginger_Ninja_405
Summary: Just a collection of unrelated one-shot drabbles and short "imagines" scenarios from my tumblr. Some are humorous and fluffy, some are hovering on the edge of smutty - All featuring our beloved David 8. The formats will very depending on my mood at the time of writing them. I'll update occasionally. I'm open to requests if they inspire me, it certainly can't hurt to ask!





	1. Date a robot who...

***Date a Robot Who...***

 

 

Imagine David scrolling through your Tumblr on your tablet while you’re cooking dinner, and he comes across all your 'Date A Robot Who’ reblogs…

…He’s quite confused, but also naturally flattered

…And he hopes they all reflect your feelings about him, and not some other synthetic that may have come into your life that he doesn’t know about

…But of course you both know they’re 100% about him

 

 

 

gif belongs to @bestof-fassbender on tumblr


	2. David vs Your Phone

*** David vs Your Phone ***

 

****

 

Imagine David switching out your android smart phone without consulting you about it, and replacing it with an iPhone…

You : “David, what was the point of this?”

David : “I should be the only android you need in your life.”

You : *whispering* “…jealoussyntheticboyfriendsayswhat?”

David : “What?”

 

 

 

gif belongs to @niralamba on tumblr


	3. Good Vibrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild NSFW warning...this is probably my most popular original post on my tumblr

*** Good Vibrations ***

 

****

 

Imagine David secretly fitting your exploration suit with strategically placed vibrating devices before going off exploring with you.

You shudder, leaning against the wall as David runs his fingers up and down your sides.

“I can’t believe you did…yes, yes I suppose I can believe it.”

He presses his body more fully against yours, brushing some of your hair from the back of your neck, his lips ghosting over the sensitive skin.

“ David, we…we can’t,” it’s hard to concentrate on articulation with his breathe on the nape of your neck. “We can’t do this here.”

His fingers sweep over your ribcage, gliding over the dark blue fabric past your hips, settling on your thighs but stopping just inches away from where the vibrations are effecting you. “You’ll join me in my quarters when we return?” he whispers, brushing his lips over your ear before pressing a damp kiss to your throat. You can only nod silently as you try to focus on anything but the synthetic behind you and his handiwork built into your uniform that is quickly driving you to the edge…

 

 

 

gif belongs to @fassandavoy on tumblr


End file.
